Kijuju Incident
The Kijuju Incident was a major bioterror incident that took place in the Resident Evil series. The following information covers the events of Resident Evil 5. History The Kijuju Autonomous Zone was hit hard in the 21st century as it met the dawning threat of bioterrorism and the subsequent nationalist revolution it caused, prompting intervention by the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The events leading up to Kijuju's destruction can be traced back to Leon S. Kennedy's investigation of the Los Illuminados cult in 2004. Former Umbrella virologist, social darwinist and eugenicist Albert Wesker sought after a sample of the Dominant Species Plaga. Although his agent, Ada Wong, ultimately betrayed him, he nonetheless got what he was looking for from the corpse of Jack Krauser, of which enough of it survived the Illuminados' base's self-destruct system to be collected for future research. TRICELL's first known exploration into the realm of virological study into mutagenic viruses came in 2005 when they bought out the fallen WilPharma Corporation, which had collapsed financially when it was revealed that one of its employees, Frederic Downing, was using the T-Virus in bioterrorist attacks to promote it on the bio-weapons black market, itself promoting the company's T-Virus vaccine. Albert Wesker began working with TRICELL in their bio-weapons research project. The Plaga parasites were genetically modified by the company to better suit the black market. As such, the "Type 2 Plagas" were developed. The primary issue at this point in development was the time between implantation of the egg and the host's total loss of control over their actions; in order to make the parasites more commercial, they were re-designed to be implanted in a mature form, rather than as an egg. As seen by BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar in 2009, it would take mere seconds for the parasite to take control, rather than hours. Early 2008 - initial trials In April 2008, TRICELL began to experiment on the new "Type 3 Plagas" by using the Sodibaya tribe as test subjects. In the case of the Sodibaya of the wetlands, they were fooled into accepting "medical treatment" for an undisclosed disease. Over the next nine days the tribe began to descend into madness as they were plagued by the parasites - the young died, followed by their grieving mothers. The men, filled with unguided rage, began wearing traditional garments with war painting. By the end of it, some began exhibiting unusual mutations, such as excessive growth. Overall the test was a disappointment - the new version of the parasites killed off large numbers of their hosts (it should be taken into account, however, that the parasites were naturally incompatible with a child's physiology). The concept of the project was to engineer a cross between the dominant and subordinate-strain Plagas, using the dominant strain's mutagenic abilities to potentially develop super-soldiers on the black market. TRICELL continued to research into this possibility. Late 2008/Early 2009 - catastrophe In late 2008, bio-weapons merchant Ricardo Irving, under orders from TRICELL executive Excella Gionne, had begun distributing the Type-2 Plagas around the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. The region was already in a state of civil unrest and the introduction of the parasites only caused the tension to rise beyond boiling point. Violence in the region continued to rise as nationalist propaganda spread, eventually leading to many migrants in the area being attacked and lynched in the streets and even being publicly executed. The situation became increasingly dire as numerous reports were made of sightings of unusual animals appearing all across the region. March 2009 - BSAA deployment In March 2009, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance received word of a bio-weapons deal involving Ricardo Irving, who had been known to advertise his collection in Africa. Irving, himself, was responsible for infesting the tribesmen with Type 3 Plagas, and may have been connected with the spread of the Type 2 Plagas amongst the Kijujians. However, the BSAA was still unaware of the parasite's role in the nationalist sentiment. In the hopes of apprehending Irving, the BSAA's North American branch sent over their Alpha Team to the "deal coordinates", a storage facility. Unbeknownst to them, the rumour of a bio-weapons deal was spread itself by Irving's allies, who wanted to remove the BSAA from the equation. With Alpha team at the facility, Irving and former BSAA agent Jill Valentine released an Uroboros test subject into the facility. The creature would soon after proceed to kill everyone in the team bar its commander, Captain Dan DeChant, who died from his wounds shortly after, before consuming their bodies to add to its biomass. Shortly before this attack, BSAA Special Operations Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar entered the sealed area of Kijuju by posing as American tourists not connected with the organization. Collecting their equipment from Reynard Fisher, who had based himself within the butcher's shop, they soon after discovered the parasite's endemicity to the region. It was during their approach to the town square that Reynard was captured and taken there, himself. Chris and Sheva soon after witnessed their informant's execution by the axe-wielding Majini. The Majini soon turned their attention to the two BSAA members. The hunt for Irving As Chris and Sheva struggled to survive against the hordes of infected Kijujuans, they continued their hunt for the fugitive Irving. Assisted by a shadowy figure wearing a bird mask, Irving repeatedly made fools of the BSAA and narrowly escaped capture, sending hordes of Majini to cover his getaway as well as deploying other B.O.W.s to keep his pursuers busy. Chris and Sheva's pursuit of Irving would take them into the Ndipaya marshlands where they encountered the infected Sodibaya tribe and were unfortunately forced to kill the mutated tribesmen in self-defence. Undeterred, the two agents continued their chase and pursued Irving beyond the TRICELL-owned oil field, slaying many Majini along the way. Irving was soon cornered, but he had been provided with a Dominant-strain Plaga and he injected himself with it, mutating into a massive aquatic monster to battle against the BSAA agents. Using the weapons aboard Irving's own boat, Chris and Sheva were able to kill the mutated criminal and also discovered that he was acting on orders from Excella Gionne of TRICELL. A darker discovery Making their way through the ancient Ndipaya ruins beyond the marshlands, Chris and Sheva would later discover a strange subterranean garden where unusual flowers grew. Adjacent to the garden was a research laboratory operated by TRICELL, but included among their equipment were older devices and crates that bore the logo of Umbrella, a pharmaceutical enterprise that had pioneered biological warfare before being dissolved six years previously. While Chris initially suspected that Umbrella and TRICELL had been working together, documents found within the laboratory revealed that Umbrella had originally discovered the garden, which the natives had called the "Stairway to the Sun". Another shocking revelation was that the flowers growing in the Stairway contained the Progenitor virus, the original viral agent that Umbrella had based their T-virus on. Further investigation of the facility revealed that TRICELL had been working on modifying the Progenitor virus for a special purpose, creating a deadly new viral agent known as "Uroboros". A production plant within the facility housed several missile casings, giving the two BSAA agents a clue as to what TRICELL were intending to do with Uroboros. In another laboratory section, Chris and Sheva gained access to a computer terminal which contained data on Jill Valentine, Chris' former partner whom he believed to have been killed years ago. The computer files proved that Jill was still alive, but revealed little else. Family reunion After exiting the Uroboros Laboratory, Chris and Sheva entered another section of ancient ruins. Inside a large chamber they found both Excella and the mysterious masked figure that had previously confounded them. Worse still, Chris found himself once again face-to-face with his nemesis Albert Wesker, the true mastermind behind everything. Wesker was working with TRICELL to produce Uroboros, which he intended to use as his instrument of achieving his vision of a perfect world order. Not only that, but he revealed the masked figure to be Jill, who had been experimented on by Wesker and turned into his personal brainwashed soldier. Excella fled the Monarch Room and Chris and Sheva were left to battle against Wesker and the brainwashed Jill. Wesker's superhuman abilities made it impossible for the two agents to best him, but he would make a hasty exit in order to carry out the final phase of his plan and leave Jill to keep Chris busy. Jill continued to fight against Chris and Sheva, but as she fought she appeared to be resisting Wesker's indoctrination. A device attached to her chest was administering a mind-altering drug into her system, but Chris and Sheva managed to restrain Jill long enough to rip the device off of her. Without the device constantly administering its serum, Jill soon began to regain her senses. Though she was in bad shape, she urged Chris and Sheva to carry on and stop Wesker from unleashing Uroboros. The Uroboros Project Chris and Sheva pursued Wesker and Excella onto a TRICELL freight ship while BSAA captain Josh Stone caught up with Jill and got her to safety. Chris and Sheva fought their way across the ship through hordes of Majini soldiers until they found Excella inside a lab. Excella was able to escape capture, but as she fled she dropped a metal case containing vials of a serum labelled PG67A/W, which the BSAA agents would later learn was what allowed Wesker to keep his superhuman powers in check and stop him from mutating. The two agents later found Excella again on the main deck of the tanker along with hundreds of Majini corpses. Excella appeared to be in pain and suffering some sort of ill effects, having been injected with Uroboros by Wesker moments before. As Chris and Sheva watched Excella convulse in agony, Wesker addressed them over a PA system, stating that he intended to scatter Uroboros across the entire planet and wipe out most of humanity. Excella, having apparently been "rejected" by the virus, was killed by it and transformed into the Uroboros Aheri, which grew to gargantuan proportions by consuming the dozens of corpses in the vicinity. Chris and Sheva narrowly evaded being consumed by the Aheri and made it to the ships's bridge. On the roof of the bridge was a satellite targeting device that Chris and Sheva were able to use to tag the Aheri, allowing an orbiting satellite laser weapon to fire on the beast and destroy it. Having witnessed firsthand what would happen to those rejected by Uroboros, Chris and Sheva refused to waver as they headed to the lower decks to stop Wesker before he could carry out his plan. Final battle After battling a horde of Majini in the tanker's engineering level, Chris and Sheva finally caught up to Wesker. The madman had loaded several Uroboros missiles aboard a stealth bomber which he intended to fly into the atmosphere, releasing the virus and ensuring total saturation of the planet. Chris and Sheva fought against Wesker on the plane's take-off platform, but his superhuman speed and strength made it near impossible to defeat him. However, they possessed a vial of Wesker's serum which would act as a poison if he was overdosed, and so they split up to divide Wesker's attention and distract him. Chris stunned Wesker with a rocket launcher attack and managed to hold him down while Sheva injected the serum right into his chest. The serum appeared to have some effect as Wesker briefly doubled over in pain, but he regained his composure and fled toward his bomber. Chris and Sheva managed to board the plane as well just before it took off and they fought Wesker again inside the craft's cargo hold, injecting him with another dose of PG67A/W and managing to override the missile launch controls. The plane was damaged by their fighting and went down, crash-landed on a tiny volcanic island. Both Chris and Sheva survived the crash, but so had Wesker. Outraged that his plans had been foiled, Wesker ripped open one of the missile casings and allowed the Uroboros to infect him, transforming his upper body and granting him extending arms and increased strength. Gone was his cool, calculating demeanour, replaced with pure rage and hate; Wesker furiously lashed out at his hated nemesis Chris, continuously ranting about the sorry state of the world and the foolishness of humanity. Deadly as Wesker was, however, his mutation had also created a weak spot in the form of a glowing orange pustule on his chest, allowing Chris and Sheva to stun him by targeting this growth. Eventually, the unstable ground they were fighting on gave way and Wesker plunged into the lava, his enhanced endurance prolonging his suffering as the molten rock racked his body with pain. A BSAA chopper arrived in the nick of time to rescue Chris and Sheva, but Wesker refused to die without taking Chris with him and extended a mutant arm to grab the chopper and try and pull it down. Using a pair of rocket launchers aboard the chopper, Chris and Sheva finally put an end to Wesker forever, firing their rockets directly into the madman and destroying him once and for all. Wesker, at last, was dead, and the world was safe for the time being. Involved Individuals * Chris Redfield - Former member of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. team and member of an anti-Umbrella activist group. In 2005, he helped to found the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and has remained its top agent ever since. Chris has a strong sense of justice and deeply cares about protecting the innocent, but his experiences prior to this incident have left him questioning as to whether or not the world is worth saving. * Sheva Alomar - An African BSAA agent and Chris Redfield's new partner. She became motivated into joining the BSAA since her parents were killed by Umbrella and their bio-warfare trade. Level-headed and determined, she looks up to Chris yet also feels a sense of being unwanted, given Chris' lingering grievance over the loss of Jill. * Josh Stone '''- Captain of the BSAA Delta Team. * '''Dan DeChant - Captain of the BSAA Alpha Team; killed by an Uroboros test subject. * Kirk Mathison - BSAA pilot; killed in helicopter crash caused by Kipepeo B.O.W.s. * Dave Johnson - Member of BSAA Delta Team; killed by the Ndesu. * Reynard Fisher - BSAA informant; publicly executed in Kijuju's Public Assembly. * Albert Wesker - Former Umbrella operative turned bioterrorist. Driven by a misanthropic view of the world and a thirst for power, he creates the Uroboros virus and intends to spread it across the entire planet, wiping out most of humanity and mutating the remainder into "superior" beings like himself, establishing himself as the "god" of a new world order. * Excella Gionne - Head of the pharmaceutical arm of TRICELL. Romantically infatuated with Wesker, she assists him with his Uroboros Plan and hopes to rule the world as his "queen". However, Wesker only uses her for her resources and has no intention of sharing power with her. * Ricardo Irving - Bio-weapons smuggler on TRICELL's pay-roll. * Jill Valentine - Former S.T.A.R.S. member, anti-Umbrella activist and BSAA agent. Long-time partner of Chris Redfield, believed to have been killed during the attempted arrest of former Umbrella CEO Ozwell E. Spencer. She had, in fact, been captured and brainwashed by Wesker and turned into his own puppet soldier. She would be freed from Wesker's control by Chris and Sheva. B.O.W.s * Las Plagas * Majini * Kipepeo * Cephalo * Duvalia * Adjule * Popokarimu * Ndesu * U-8 * Licker β * Uroboros Test Subject * Uroboros Mkono * Uroboros Aheri Category:Monster History Category:Resident Evil